Aquatic Spell
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Oneshot. DMG is on vacation with her Master, sunbathing in the nude. Surprisingly, his reaction is one of shock when she teases him to go skinny dipping with her.


Aquatic Spell

A sweet and lyrical tune drifted into the summery air as a content blonde hummed to herself. Her green eyes sparkled with glee with warm flecks of the sun above while she applied her second coat of tan lotion. Her lean body nearly glowed a soft, welcoming golden tint and she had only been sunbathing for merely 1 hour. A gentle giggle left her pink lips as the cooled liquid kissed her bare thighs, tickling her skin. Cutely, she began drawing circles and stars along the length of her slender legs. Leaning back in her lounge chair that was perfect for her body shape, she doodled squiggles along her toned stomach. When she moved the bottled above her supple breasts, she started to feel a little daring and dotted her nipples with a dot of the lotion. Then she added a goofily portrayed face of her partner, the Dark Magician; his open mouth emulating a pac-man maw about to seize her dappled nipple as a pellet.

They've known each other for years, upon years; their bond raveled throughout several millennia. He was her master in knowledge and magic; and she his faithful and obedient servant. They've never been involved with the other as a couple and they have been content that way. Ironically, despite that, it was his idea for the two of them to rent out a private island resort to themselves. While he was inside the canopied villa making smoothies for their later wade in the water, she had the teeming hunch that he was planning something. Or maybe he wasn't? He could be hard to read like that at times.

While she waited for him, she chose to sunbathe in the nude. It wasn't everyday she was able to soak in the sun and be able to relax so extensively and privately. And the same could go for Rez, her affectionate nickname she gave the Dark Magician. Duel Monsters could prove to be exhausting and she was grateful for this little break. "Lalalala..." she hummed happily, smoothing her hands over her shapely body. The silken cream of the lotion spread easily over her lightly tanned skin like butter. A shallow breath wavered from between her lips as she allowed her fingers to squeeze and tantalize her heated flesh. Her milky thighs glistened in the strokes of the sun. Her taut abdomen eagerly drank in the rich substance as her fingers massaged it in, drawing wide invisible circles. Once her palms reached her breasts, she cupped the weight of them and bounced them lightly. She drew in a quick cute breath and shut her eyes as she rubbed the lotion over her plump bust. Then her delicate actions became more daring as she began to knead her tender globes; the lotion making squishy noises between her clawed fingers. She smiled wantonly, while still retaining her composed seraph-like features. The thought crossed her mind of her master catching her like this and while it embarrassed her, it only intensified her playful urges. The whisper of a gentle sound left her as she flicked her responsive nipples with her thumbs.

"Re~~z..." she breathed, continuing to tease herself; her movements fueled with thoughts of him. She imagined his large hands eclipsing her bosom in place of her own; lathering in the lotion until the tanned satin of her skin rendered the substance invisible. Once he was satisfied with her airy gasps and arching body, he'd travel down lower. Long, enchanting fingers would taper down her abdomen, gliding through the remnants of the lotion, venturing further south. And then in a husky, seductive voice he'd ask...

"What are you doing...?"

"Mm... Hmmm?" the blonde questioned, her eyes flying open widely. Innocently, she peered upwards towards the location of the familiar voice. There her master stood, nearly 7 feet tall, clad in only a pair of dark violet sweatpants. His dark indigo locks fanned around his slender frame, and curved just slightly under his elbows while being tugged by the wind. He had let it grow out, by her suggestion, and its length draped halfway down his back. In one hand, he held a lengthy frosted glass of a cherry-orange flavored smoothie, with an added straw, he mixed himself from scratch. His other hand was occupied with shielding his eyes from her radiant nudity. Seeing this, the exuberant blonde immediately sat up and covered herself with her arms. It was done nonchalantly, however. "Master!" she announced, sounding rather pleased to see him and not at all surprised he caught her naked. "I didn't expect you to finish making the smoothies so soon!"

"It only takes me an hour. I had already told you this earlier," he worded flatly, barely moving his lips. "Whoops, I guess I forgot. Is that for me?" she questioned cutely, standing to her feet. Hearing her near closer to him, 'Rez' instantly frowned and held the glass out so she could easily take hold of it. "I hope you have something to cover up with, Mage."

'Mage' half-smiled at the nickname, "Of course I do, _Rez_! Trust me. Now, open your eyes," she assured, taking the beverage out of his hand. The lucid waves of the ocean were the sounds that traveled between the two of them before Rez's hesitation was visibly detectable with a heavy sigh and an uncomfortable shift in weight. Slowly, he cracked one eye open; its focus on the the sandstone patio beneath them and the rosy pink color of Mage's toenails. The vibrant sound of her giggling caused him to raise his attention towards her within the beat of the next approaching second. And the moment he did, his eyes went wide from her choice of "cover up". Instead of any actual clothing or a towel or strip of cloth at all, she instead had her long golden locks cloaked over her shoulders and over her breasts. Stray wisps of uneven strands of blonde hovered just above her bare womanhood, but did not conceal it completely. In place of that, however, was the garish glass of her drink. Rez's brows twitched slightly at the casualness of the glass' location and it wasn't long before he realized he was giving it more attention than need be. "Uh..."

And to make matters worse, she brought the thick straw of the beverage to her mouth. The plastic cylinder bounced tauntingly about her glossed lips as she talked about something that immediately lost all importance and meaning. Once her empty words ceased, she drew the straw into her mouth. He felt himself begin to break out into a cold sweat as she bobbed her head slightly to loosen the contents of the beverage. Her lips withdrew from the straw only for a moment as she smiled brightly from her finding; glancing upto him with the most remarkable expression he had ever seen dressed across her face. Then she coiled her tongue around the straw and lowered her lips once more. Once the chilled liquid shot through the straw and into her awaiting mouth, Rez quickly covered his nose with his hand.

"...!"

"Hmm?" Mage wondered, licking her lips thoughtfully. "Rez?" Nearing closer, she bent down a bit in order to be able to look him upwards and meet eyes with him. Cute innocence merrily dazzled within her eyes, causing him to easily fall victim to her charms. The two of them remained as they were for a few seconds later until Rez adverted his gaze and turned his back to her. "I can't do this," he uttered uneasily, returning his hand to his side. Startled by his awkward behavior, the blonde placed her drink down on the ground and stepped in front of him. "Rez, what's wrong?"

"..."

"Master?"

"I can't do this, Mage," he declared coolly, whipping around to face her. She barely had anytime to blink in confusion before he placed his hands firmly atop her arms. "Why didn't you talk me out of booking a private island with just the two of us here?"

"Because it was your idea, Master. And going swimming in the sun sounded like a great idea for us. Even you agreed to that as well"

His eyes narrowed slightly at this, "And you planned to go swimming in what exactly, Mage?"

"Why, nothing Master," she answered truthfully. Then curiously, she leaned her face closer, "Does the sight of my body bother you, Master?"

"Yes."

"Oh..." she trailed off, her tone sounding a bit downtrodden. Troubled, she began to turn away when a sudden thought rippled through her. Maybe he wasn't ashamed or appalled of her. Maybe this was his way of behaving shyly. And if this were true, perhaps she could help him unravel and relax. "Why?" she wondered, tilting her head to the side, causing her hair to whisper over her body at an angle-exposing a breast to him. Like a blip on a radar, Rez's eyes darted down to the exposure, and swallowed. Was she teasing him? For an entire second, every consequence and possibility between them being on such a secluded island as they were. If he were to act on the lurking sensuality he was feeling, there would be no witnesses. And if she was willing, then there would be no victims either. Wait, why would he think like that? This was absurd. Was she trying to tell him something?

Steadying himself, as well as his racing thoughts, Rez took in a quick breath and exhaled slowly. "Mage, listen to me... "

"Yes, Master?" she nearly purred. With a sigh, Rez removed his hands from her and folded them over his chest. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Mmmhmm. I'd appreciate it if you'd take it easy. You seem really stiff."

His features solidified into a grimace at this, but she only shook her head. "No, not in the face. Well, now you do. Why don't you go swimming with me, now? You look like you need to cool off," she offered, reaching out to tug lightly on a lock of his hair that had become weightless by the passing breeze. Saying nothing, he eyed her intently. And for another whole second, he weighed the possibility of all his options. Should he really go swimming with her like that? Did he truly have a way out of this? Would she fall for him fleeing without a trace if he suddenly shouted 'Hey! Look over there!'? None of the answers to such maddening nonsense resulted in a helpful solution. The best he could do was continue through the day as if it were a normal one. Continue on until he lost his senses and acted out on impulse alone, that is.

"Master?" she cooed, pressing her body against his and sliding her arms around his neck. Every nerve in his being set off like fireworks from the sudden, and very soft, tactility of her closeness. But his entire body froze in place from the unexpected contact. A gentle smile marked Mage's lips from his shy reaction. All she did was give him a hug to help calm him. But her nudity was having a different effect on him. And she could feel that effect blooming against her abdomen, continuing to rise. Tickled from the reaction, she pulled away from him and looked down. "Something was poking me, Master..." she surmised, swiftly taking notice of the curious growing bulge in his pants. Perplexed, she took her finger and poked it back.

"All right, that's enough...!" he forced out, grasping her by the wrist, trying his best to fight back the embarrassment he felt. He was losing. With a squeak, Mage looked up at him and was a little amused from seeing a mild blush paint his face while his eyes darted elsewhere. It was cute. So he really did care for her in the way she had wished he would? Maybe now she could have a little fun with him and he'd like it. But first, she had to prime him. "Forgive me, Master," she apologized, placing her other hand over his. Gingerly, she gave it a reassuring tap and he released her. He felt his stomach tighten into knots from this girl. Frantically, his mind scattered foolish questions he had no answers to. Why was he in this situation? Why did he allow himself to be in such a situation? Why did this girl effect him this way? And why did he secretly enjoy it?

"Master..." she trilled, whisking her hair back over her shoulder, "Let's go swimming together, now."

"In the nude?" It was obvious he was hesitant towards the idea of skinnydipping with his pupil. "I will be. You may join me however you like," she offered, her tone even and placid as she turned on her heels. The welcoming warmth of the sun greeted her eagerly, playing about the body of a blonde goddess, while the heated tingle of Rez's eyes on her backside touched her in another way. Smiling to herself, she raised her arms above her head in a stretch, then brought her arms down behind her and did the same. Afterwards, she gave her bottom a little shake, and glanced over her shoulder to discover Rez's expression. Only, he was no longer there. Her heart caught in her throat for a moment as the realization of his leave fully hit her. Pouting, her body sulked. Did she scare him away? Honestly, she would have expected him to try the old 'Hey! Look over there!' trick on her first at least.

"Rez...?" she breathed, aimlessly began to search for him. It wasn't until she heard a rather heavy splash in the water behind her, that she whipped around in its direction. Flopping around beneath the water's surface was her master. After his moment of awkwardness in the water passed, which was a very poor cover to mask his arousal, he stood. The shallow level of the water was at his thighs. A distant expression dashed his features as he and Mage met eyes for a moment. His hair was tussled and mated against his head in an unorthodox fashion. Droplets and rivulets of clear seawater trickled down his bare chest and abdomen, giving his slender muscles an exotic accent against the sun. The rim of his pants hung loosely around his hips from the gravity of the water and he didn't bother to fixate its position. For this moment, he was thankful that the water was cold. But he knew it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"Rez?"

"Stay there, Mage."

"Huh? But, I thought you-"

"Yes, I'll join you..." he agreed with a very slight nod, ignoring the drenched strands of hair curling along the bridge of his nose and nearly getting in his eyes. Mage watched him in silent earnest; her mouth opening from the expectations that awaited resolution as he placed his hands atop the waistband of his pants. "But don't come in until I say so...!" he urged, bashfully stepping back into the deeper levels of the water. He did this until the line of the water reached his ribs. Then, with a straight face that badly cocealed his timidity, he pulled off his pants and let them float alongside him.

"Yay! Good for you, Rez!" Mage cheered, clapping happily. Annoyed as much as he was embarrassed, Rez grumbled something under his breath, but the blush, and faint smile, didn't go unnoticed. Unable to face her directly right now, his attention relocated elsewhere. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." he uttered, tuning out the sound of rapid splashing as if one were running through the water in his self-scolding. Instead his attention drifted up towards the sun. To think, all of this even started from him deciding to come to a place like this alone with someone like Mage. She was just too cute for her own good. Shutting his eyes, he exhaled heavily. "I'm such a-WMMPH!" he shouted, his words instantly muffled from having a pair of stealthy breasts shoved in his face. "GOT YOU!" Mage cheered triumphantly as she tackled her master into the water.

Sputtering, he broke the ocean's surface with her lifted in his hands above his head. Laughter was all she could emit as he held her high. Her drenched tresses of spun gold glazed over his chiseled shoulders, mingling in with his locks of indigo. His gelid eyes studied her jubilant behavior with a frigid silence and he pondered upon what exactly to do with her. His head was telling him one thing while his instincts told him another. And jumbled between the two, his body had its own protests that he struggled with tuning out. He didn't want to take advantage of her. She was just playing around. Wasn't she? Suddenly her laughter dimmed, and the playfulness in her eyes assimilated with a more serious emotion. "Master," she began in a mature tone; her clear eyes reaching into his very core, "Master, please make me yours."

"..." Well that was certainly unexpected.

"Master...please..." she continued, the seriousness evident in breathy voice.

"Don't make this a mistake, Mage," he warned quietly, "If this is something you truly want, I want this to be desired through honesty and not for the spur of the moment. You're above that to me."

"Master... " The fact that he was actually taking her so seriously pleased her. While she was teasing him before, she truthfully did want him. She had wanted him for years and she was under the impression his mind wasn't on her in that way much at all. It would seem that she was cared for more than she thought; more than just a student; more than just a friend; more than just a partner. She had never given herself to anyone and now, Rez would be her first and last. Softly, she took in a breath to tell him this, but he stopped her by lowering her down and holding her against his chest. He wasn't particularly good with showing his emotions. He had always wanted to be with her, but could never properly tell her. But now, he trusted that he, and his heart, would be in good hands with her.

Sensing that he was giving his entirety to her, Mage relaxed against his chest and looped her arms around his neck. "Master..."

"Mage..." he uttered, touching his mouth to hers. She tasted of the sea, dappled with the warmth of the sun. Faint sounds of acceptance and curiosity fluttered from her as she felt his hands gliding over her curves through the water. One hand lifted her shapely thigh and lifted it beside his own. And without thinking, he rolled his hips against hers. A shiver rippled through them both from the sensations and Mage gripped him closer. "Master..." she cooed, lacing her tongue across his lips. "Mnn.." he moaned breathily, pressing his hardness against her in circular motions. Preparing for his entry, Mage brought her other leg around his waist. The second she did, he broke the kiss.

Thinking she did something wrong, she separated from him, staring at him with wide questioning eyes. "Master?"

"Turn around," he instructed, his fingers seeking out her hips, squeezing them hungrily. Her brewing uncertainty began to fade as a nervous giggle wavered from her. She was sure that Rez was new to this, but he was starting to behave rather carnally. It was actually rather alluring. "Like this, Master?" she questioned, slowly turning and bending over. There was a pause from him. Curious, she glanced over her shoulder. He stood rather still, his aquamarine orbs glistening with desire was they eyed her backside through the water. Her soft bisecting folds beckoned sweetly to him through the gentle waves. Her round supple bottom was perfect in every way, just begging to be grabbed and kneaded; perhaps even smacked. His eyes contracted into impassioned slits and a faint smile curved his lips. A flicker of red swept across his lips as he licked it in fascination. He was going to enjoy unraveling how delicious she was. "Exactly like that," he stated sonorously, his voice almost emulating a growl. Reaching forward, he grasped a fistful of her hair with both hands and rubbed his erection against her rosy petals. She giggled lightly from his actions and led a hand between them to help guide him inside of her.

A short quiver of breaths expelled from him as he nestled within her depths, becoming accustomed to the tautness of her liquid warmth. He eased in her slowly, then retracted at the same cautious pace. He didn't know how it felt to her, but the sensations that swept over him were far beyond anything he had ever experienced; far greater than any spell he had ever cast. "Mm... Ahh... M... Master..." she mewled, lolling her head back and moving her hips to match his movements. Very enthralled by the way he felt inside of her, she started to briskly moved forward and backwards along his hardened length. A strangled sound erupted from him in surprise and his hands immediately clasped at the smooth curves of her hips to stop her. A few seconds longer of her doing that so soon, and he would have lost the small thread of control that he had far sooner than he would have liked. " Don't..." he began to say, but stopped himself once he caught glimpse of those huge innocent eyes of hers looking back at him; her light green crystals resonating with concern. The rest of his sentence ceased right there on the tip of his tongue and he bit his lip instead to further silence himself.

"Master? Is something wrong?"

"..." He didn't verbally respond, and continued his discreet ministrations. Mage blinked cutely and stood a bit to get a better look at him. A smoldering expression was all that he gave her. "Was I going too fast, Master?"

"..." was, again, his silent reply. She had to be doing this on purpose. No one as pretty as she was, was as pure and innocent as she was sounding right now. His eyes drifted from hers, down over her shoulders, breasts and down her abdomen like a droplet of water. It was then he was struck with a sudden apprehension. No longer did he allow himself to think. There was a beautiful young woman in front of him, with her taut walls as his sheath. He was making love to her. He was making love to his partner, his Mage. His only Mage. "No," he murmured, pulling her to his chest and mumbling through her tangled hair, "You were perfect. You were always perfect," he continued, sliding both hands beneath her bottom and raising her off her feet. "M-Master? Ahhh!" she moaned, shutting her eyes as he delved deeper inside of her. His actions grew bolder as the seconds passed and before long, they were panting and spouting heated sensualities to the other and the nature surrounding them. "Master!" she shouted, golden locks fluttering about her form and trickling down over her bouncing breasts. Obscene whispers left Rez's lips, curling the shell of her ear with his sultry breathy words before taking the lobe of her ear into his mouth. At the same time, a steady finger slithered its way to the apex of her folds and teased it relentlessly. "AHHHHHH MASTER!" she squealed, dashing her tongue along the rim of her mouth, "More, Master, please!"

"What do you want from you master?" he questioned, settling into the role a bit more than he ever imagined he would. He hardly recognized his own voice, but the sound of the title being desired in such a way enticed him. "Anything you want from me, Master," she replied hotly, spreading her hands over her bosom, squeezing and fondling herself however she pleased.

"Anything, Mage?"

"Yes!"

"Scream," he ordered firmly, removing his grasp from her, making her fall into the water. Instantly, he bent her over and roughly raked his thick fingers through her hair. His hands tightened around her drenched locks as if they were the reigns on a horse. At unfathomable speeds, he embarked deeply into her from behind, his entire being tightening from the power he detailed into every thrust. His motions devoured every cry, every exclamation from both her moistened lips. Having nothing to hold onto, Mage's hands instinctively went to a breast and down to her punctuated nub between her legs as she felt her climax approaching swiftly. Rez also easily noticed this and pulled her hair back. "Mage-!" he warned in a raspy tone, "I'm-!"

"Please fill me with all of you, Master!"

A string of incoherent nonsense flew from Rez's mouth as he quickly yanked her hair, causing her head to jerk back and at the same time he encircled a strong arm around her and pressed her back to his chest. A torrent of gasps and sounds of carnal lust ripped between them as both ultimates were reached in a powerful expulsion, drenched in a silken splash of satiated need. Rez's body continued to thrust as his creamed essence claimed her walls in their totality. Gradually, his movements began to slow, until he finally withdrew from her with a grunt. A sudden wave of dizziness befell him as he did and he stumbled back first into the water.

"Master?" Mage wondered, still catching her breath. But once she saw him hit the water, she immediately dove in to save him. The weight of his body in his newly acquired weakened stated didn't bother in the slightest as the determination to carry him safely to land rang throughout her heart.

OoO

"Cold..." he uttered, his voice cracking a bit. His features scrunched into a discomforting frown as he forced himself to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a blurred image of something colorful in a tall cotainer—or glass of some sort. Squinting, he deciphered it to be a glass filled with fruit of some sort. A smoothie. "Mage?" He pondered, trailing his pale aqua eyes over to the wide eyes of the blonde next to him. "Are you all right, now, Rez?" she asked, retreating the chilled glass away from his forehead, "You kind of passed out for a while there. Are you all right?"

"..." Wordlessly, he studied her face; his gaze lingering down to her nude body. In a flash, all the events that had led upto now flew through his mind and he realized the weight of what they had just done. And he was thrilled for it. But why was he so exhausted? He expected to feel depleted after such raw sex, but he never thought he'd nearly fall unconscious from it. He knew the gravity of the water may have had a hand in it, but he wasn't too sure.

"Mage," he started in a serious tone while sitting up, "did you notice me using any magic?"

"No," she blinked guiltlessly, setting the drink down next to him, silently gesturing for him to take a sip. He didn't, however; his focus more on her. "Did you use any magic, Master? Perhaps that is what exhausted you?"

"No... Now that you mention it, I don't recall using any. Did you?"

"Hee hee..." she snickered, standing to her feet. Stretching, she whisked her hair over her shoulders with a twitch of her head and beamed at him. "I suppose you could say that. I've been casting a spell for quite a few years now, Master. It seems like its potency has finally taken its effect on you."

"What do you mean?"

With a wink, she knelt down on all fours and pressed her nose to his. In her most sultry and alluring voice, she purred: "_Master_..." A sharp jolt rattled through Rez as he scrambled to his feet. A dark blush shaded his cheeks from her approach, as well as the truths she spoke, and he frowned sourly. "Mage!"

"Master!" she chirped happily, "My spell only worked because of the ways you've felt about me!"

"Ridiculous!"he huffed, walking past her with mock dignity. Mage's bright eyes trailed after him as he headed towards the roaring ocean. Her gaze lingered on the toned curves of his buttocks, loving the way his skin glided over his muscles as he walked. Her delicate hands brushed over her lips as she laughed affectionately at the sight. But why was he going back to the water?

"Rez?"

"Hey...!" he called to her, turning in her direction. He stood poised in a dashing stance that accentuated his slender Adonis-cast body. With a glint in his aquatic hues, and a faint taunting smirk on his lips, he extended a hand towards her. "Let's go for a swim..."

OoO

END

OoO

Done for Johnny D

The nicknames for them are ones I've used in an old fic that's not posted anywhere anymore. (Celtic Guardian was involved as a main character)

-Mel


End file.
